


Not just a code

by giu95x



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: AU, Angst, F/F, F/M, Movie: Frozen 2 (2019), Original Character(s), Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:54:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23909527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/giu95x/pseuds/giu95x
Summary: 2102. A new technology has been invented. The PRO MOVIE allows you to relive your favorite movies, interact with the characters and help them in their adventures. But there are definite rules to follow.Steph can’t wait to open the package and start "seeing" a movie.
Relationships: Anna/Kristoff (Disney), Elsa (Disney) & Original Female Character(s), Elsa (Disney)/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	1. The Box

**Author's Note:**

> This is my fisrt FF in English that is not my mother tongue. 
> 
> It’s nothing special, I had this story in mind and I decided to write it to spend some time in this quarantine. Maybe because, one day, I’d like a technology like that to be really invented...  
> I follow Frozen 2, I have hardly changed anything of the main plot and so I apologize for any inaccuracies.
> 
> this first chapter is just a small introduction

When the intercom rang that Wednesday afternoon, Steph jumped down from the upstairs. Getting to the door, her mother has just pay the postman. «I think that this is yours! »  
The big box is brown with a huge writing on the middle “Technologies Studios”. Steph take the pack really excited and turn back to the upstairs.  
«Ah ah, not so fast! We have to put some rules» her mother says.  
Steph look at her and wait.  
«First, time limited! Not more than 2 hours. Second, you must to read well the rules and the instructions before start. And Last, you can open the box only tomorrow. »   
Steph pant at her, she can stay ok with the first 2 rules, but the third no! «But mom, really? »  
«Yes, no complaint. You need time for understand well how it work without dangerous. You can start with the instructions. »   
Steph pant again before come back in her room.  
She put the box in the middle of her room, ready for the unboxing, she has been waiting for this moment for 3 mouths. Finally, the “PRO-MOVIE” is her!

She opens the first strip of the box, then the second. Inside, she can see another little white box and the book for the instructions. About the first, her mother was clear so she decides to take the second one and start to reed.  
Inside the book, the girl, found a CD-ROM “Visual audio guide” written on it. She put it in the computer and, after few seconds, appear the company’s logo and the avatar of a women. «Thank to have choose the Technologies Studios as your entertainment form. »   
Steph is amazed, the graphic is amazing. on the other hand, we are talking about the largest technology industry in the world.  
«How I can help you? » avatar continue, near her there is a menu. Steph click on “Introduction to PRO-MOVIE” and the screen became blue electric.  
«Thank to choose our new product. We want to tell you that the PRO-MOVIE is the latest technology and entertainment frontier. It is unique!   
The PRO-MOVIE allows you to live the experience of a movie in a new innovative way. You will no longer be just a spectator, but you will experience first-person adventures with your favourite characters.  
The PRO-MOVIE allows you to live more than 1000 of the most popular movies on the world and our catalogue is constantly updated.  
Before proceeding with the installation of the driver, please pay attention to the warning’s section. »  
Steph is block, she had seen this promotional message several times, but every time is like the first. Such powerful technology that allows you to live the story of the movies, who would have thought?!  
There were a lot of opposing opinions, but the “T.S” was able to present the beta version of the P-M without dangerous.   
Obliviously, at the beginning, it had a huge cost and was only for rich people…but now the situation change.  
The one that Steph have in her hand is the last economic power version. 

She discovers a few new things.  
1 You can decide the sensation that you want to feel or not. This is for those who are afraid.  
2 One hour in the real life is a day inside a movie in the P-M. In this way you are able to complete most of the movies in the catalogue. Most of them, in fact, have a short storyline. The maximum is 3 hours, after it stop automatic.  
3 Once you choose the initial setting and your avatar you will no longer be able to change them. So you must to pay attention on it.  
4 In a certain point you can’t interact with the characters or interfere with the story. This is cause the story have a predetermined beginning and an end.  
5 You don’t get old when you are inside the P-M!


	2. Inside

The next day, Steph woke up early like always. For the entire day at school she was thinking about the PRO-MOVIE. The Only thing that she knew was the first movie that she going to watch: Frozen.  
It is her favourite movie, her and ground Mather’s favourite one. When she was a baby, her ground mother used to tell her about Frozen adventures. They watched the 2 movies several time and imagined how was Arendelle and the 2 princess. Steph love her ground mother Cetty so much!  
Unfortunately, Cetty is so old for use PRO MOVIE, it is not recommended for older people. Steph is motivated to go inside this movie not only for Cetty but also cause she loves all the Disney’s movies. Steph’s dream is to become a designer for Disney.

After school, Steph run to her room, close the door and open the white box inside the big box. She installed the driver yesterday correctly. Now she must to follow the instruction for the first use. Steph is a little bit scared, she read really well the instructions and now she know that someone can’t use the PM for healthy problem…she hope that isn’t her!  
First of all, she touched the helmet softly, it is black and blue, there is a display with a few buttons on the right and a big red one on the left. The emergency one, Steph remember.  
The girl sigh before dress up the helmet, after she lies down, relaxes her muscles and closes her eyes. She clicks the star button and the women avatar appear on the display «Say the Password code! »  
«PRO MOVIE Activation» the voice is soft.  
The sensation after is like when you fall on deaf ears in a dream, but was only for few seconds and Steph wasn’t really fall down. In fact, she is standing in a large white place.  
«WoW» she says, it is amazing and without limits.

«Is the moment to create your avatar. » The woman here is a little bit more smiling and…real «Please, come closer to the platform» and immediately appear a raised metal circle near Steph. With a step, she is able to get on the platform. A scanners start to work with her body until a mirror appears.  
She looks the same. Same green eyes, same brown hair, same 1,65 cm. Maybe only the skin is different, a little bit more smooth. Steph smile.  
«Do you want change something? »  
«No, thank»  
«Good, we can continue» the platform disappears, a million posters fly in front if the girl «This is our catalogue. You want to see some new trailers? »  
«No no, I just know the movie! » Steph is decided «Frozen! »  
«Do you mean Frozen from Disney or--»  
«Yes, that one! »  
The posters leave, only one stay. That one has 5 main characters, Steph all of them.  
«Why there is only the second one? »  
«Unfortunately Frozen 1 is not in our catalogue»  
Steph is sad about this, she thought all morning about can help the two sisters to talk. «Well, ok, this is my choice! »  
«Can you confirm please? I want to remember you that the dangerous is 5/5»  
Steph is shock, is only a child movie. «I confirm»   
«Confirm accepted. Now we must to move to the consensus»  
«Oh, come one…again? » She’s bored, she’s spent an entire night signing and light consents. now she just wants to see her favourite movie. The avatar keeps talking.  
«I accept everything! » Steph stops the woman.  
«Level of sensations? »  
«Maximum»  
«Special skills»  
Steph is not sure about what means, but it doesn’t matter «Maximum! »  
«Perfect. You are ready. Enjoy the movie! »  
Steph’s stiff, she’s waited so long for this moment that now she doesn’t even believe. a blinding white light hits her eyes. her first instinct is to cover them up.

When she opens again the eyes she remains motionless form the view. There Are flowers, colours so vivid, the blue sky. This is Arendelle, she can recognize it. She can recognize the old animation mold, but it does not bother her, on the contrary it is this that drives you to study to become designer.   
First of all, she looks at her hands, turn her and looks at the refection on the water. She bends down for touch it, she is amazed when the hand gets wet, the feeling of freshness.  
«Impressive! »  
«What is Impressive? » Steph jump when hear the voice, also when figure who is talking.  
«You…»  
«Hi, I’m Olaf and I like warm hugs. So, what is impressive? »  
Steph smile, she loves Olaf! «He water is impressive »  
«The water? You are right. You know that it has memory? »  
«Really? »  
«Sure! Who are you? » He smiles.  
«My name is Stephanie, but you can call me Steph »  
«Hello Steph. Come with me, I want you to meet my friends »And before she could protest, she’s carried around by a snowman. Steph looks around, the village is so perfect, the structures are amazing and also the people are so real. Sure, she can say that someone have big eyes and strange belly, some anatomic general problem, but is not important.  
«Oh, here we are » Olaf stops in front of a pic-nic «Anna will come soon! » He says enthusiastic.  
Steph is excited to be meeting Anna. «Have you ever thought that nothing is permanent? » Olaf ask.  
Steph smile «Not really»   
«Olaf! »A female voice calls the snowman. Steph turns to meet Anna’s green eyes. She has the same freckles, red hair, the same dress that Steph remembers. She is impressed by the richness of details.  
«Oh Anna, finally! She is my new friend Stephanie. But I can call her Steph, I don’t know about you. Can she? » He says last question looking Steph.  
«Of course »  
«Perfect, it would have been a real confusion otherwise»   
Anna look at new girl with a big smile «Nice to meet you, I’m Anna. I hope he didn’t ask you too strange questions our Olaf »  
«Actually was her to says that the water is impressive! »  
Anna ignore Olaf «I never see you before, are you new? »  
Steph is stuck, she doesn’t know how to respond. She read something about not revealing her identity, but she doesn’t remember much. But she decides it’s better not to say anything «Yes, I’m from far away. It is my first time»  
«So, welcome to Arendelle! You picked a great day to come, today we celebrate! »Anna hands the brunette «Come, I’ll show you around»  
Steph is happy to accept and when she touches the other girl’s hand she is amazed at how hot and... real. She can hear so well, it’s incredible.   
Anna guides her throughout the city explaining all the interesting things she knows, until they are in front of a reindeer «And he is Sven» the animal emits a sound in response.  
Steph is finally happy to meet Sven, which means there is also around...  
«Look, it was already rotten when I bought it. It’s not right that I have to pay it!»  
«The carrot was not rotten , you are to blame! »  
Kristoff is a few meters from them, arguing with a man sitting inside a small shop.  
«But how could I have done something in less than a minute? »  
«Here we go again » Anna snorts and approaches the blond boy, He continues «Listen, or I get my money back or...»  
«Or what? » now the man is up, he’s twice as big as Kristoff.  
«Or nothing. quiet Oaken, I’ll take care of him» Anna arrives just in time to pull the boy away. «Why do you always have to have discussions with him? »  
«Because he’s a villain, that’s why»  
«But you can’t have discussions with a smaller man » Anna shakes her hands and Steph gets a laugh, calling attention to her.  
«I almost forgot. She is Steph, it’s the first time she visits Arendelle»  
«Pleasure Kristoff» boy smiles «And sorry for what you saw, but I swear the carrot- »  
«It was rotten. Yes, I believe you» Anna gives a kiss in the cheek to the guy who promptly blushed and no longer remembers what he was saying.   
Steph is happy to finally see the two characters interact. Then she remembers that, of all people, just one more person she hasn’t met yet.  
The bells ring «Oh, it’s time. Come Steph, I’ll take you to meet my sister»  
It seems that someone has listened to her thoughts. A feeling of excitement pervades her , she is about to meet one of her favorite heroines!


End file.
